Mensagens de Natal dos Mugiwara
by Dalamin Sahara
Summary: Aqui estão as mensagens de Natal e de Ano Novo, que cada membro da tripulação Mugiwara dirige para vocês. Espero que gostem. Inclui uma da minha autoria.


FELIZ NATAL ! e Parabéns à nossa rena favorita… não é o Rodolfo… mas sim… CHOPPER!

Bem… cá estou. Desculpa não ter publicado fics mais cedo, mas eu sou muuuuiiiiiiiito preguiçosa. Sei que é muito, muito, pequena, mas não tinha ideias, e as que tinham não os davam os resultados que eu queria. Por isso…

Espero que gostem. ;)

**Mensagens de Natal e de Ano Novo dos Mugiwara para vocês**

- É simples! Escrevemos num papel aquilo que desejamos para os nossos espectadores neste natal e para o próximo ano. – explicou a navegadora.

O resto da tripulação debateu-se no assunto, contudo acharam uma ótima ideia e talvez se divertissem a realizá-la, então aceitaram-na.

- Eu primeiro, eu primeiro! – gritou o capitão.

- Tudo bem. Começa lá.

xxx

**Luffy**

Neste Natal, espero que possam comer toda a carne que poderem. Carne de peru, de vaca, de porco, de cabra, passada ou não, não interessa, desde que comam carne. VIVA A CARNE DE NATAL! E também desejo-vos um ANO CHEIO DE CARNE!.

xxx

- Oi, Luffy! Não achas que estás a desejar carne a mais?! – exclamou a ruiva.

- Não. A carne faz bem à saúde e dá energia e força para trabalhar e estudar. – protestou o moreno.

- Porém é num nível moderado, não em excesso. Grandes quantidades de carne podem provocar cancro.

- Mas eu como muita carne e não tenho dranto.

- Cancro, baka. E isso é porque não és um humano normal. O teu estômago é um estômago de um monstro. – resmungou Nami – Continuando. Zoro, acorda!

- Oi, cala a boca!

Um murro foi disparado em direção da cabeça verde.

- É a tua vez! – gritou a Gata Ladra furiosa.

- Que seca.

xxx

**Zoro**

Desejo a todos o melhor rum e que treinem muito para realizar os vossos sonhos. Pois sem trabalho e esforço nada conseguimos.

xxx

- Bem… não é mau. Contudo podia ser melhor. – reclamou Nami - E o rum e as bebidas alcoólicas é só para maiores.

- Se não gostas, fazes tu uma.

- Oi, Marimo! Como te atreves a falar assim com a Nami-san?! – Sanji olhou para Zoro com um olhar ameaçador que foi respondido com outro.

- Aaa… o que disseste, Sobrancelhudo?!

Tal como era habitual, começaram a lutar, Zoro vs Sanji. O vencedor: Nami.

- Pronto agora sou eu.

xxx

**Nami**

Espero que este Natal e o próximo ano sejam felizes. Que tenham tudo de bom e alcancei os vossos sonhos. Arranjem bons amigos com quem possam confiar e não sejam preconceituosos. Não fiquei com ideias erradas sobre alguém, pois este pode surpreender-vos. Mas mais importante, estudem para ganhar muito dinheiro. O dinheiro é tudo!

xxx

- Ei, ei, ei – disseram Luffy, Zoro e Usopp enquanto abanavam as mãos.

- É verdade que o dinheiro é importante, no entanto há coisa mais valiosas, como o amor e amizade. – informou Usopp

- Sim, o Usopp tem razão, Nami. – Luffy apoiou.

- Agora é minha vez. É não liguem à frase final da Nami.

xxx

**Usopp**

Sejam corajosos e não desistem até conseguir o que querem. Não mintam, a não ser que seja mesmo preciso. Como por exemplo, a jogar as cartas ou outro jogo ou ainda para proteger um amigo. Contudo tentem não mentir.

xxx

- Olha quem fala. Tenho a certeza que os nossos amigos mentem menos do que tu. – argumentou a amante de dinheiro.

- A Nami-swan é tão linda quando diz a verdade. – Sanji rodava à volta da navegadora com corações nos olhos – Now it's my turn.

xxx

**Sanji**

Como cozinheiro espero que comam muito neste Natal. E no próximo ano que se alimentem saudavelmente, claro que podem comer alguns doces, mas poucos.

Como homem só digo para tratarem bem as mulheres, porque estas são frágeis e delicadas e precisam dos homens para as ajudar. Nunca desobedeçam a elas, principalmente às vossas mães.

xxx

- Obedece tu, Sobrancelhas Encaracoladas. – resmungou o espadachim.

- Gostei muito, Sanji-kun. – elogiou Nami – Ao menos, há alguém que faz um bom desejo.

- Obrigado, Nami-swan. – Sanji bailava à volta da ruiva, com corações a sair de todo o seu corpo

- Oi, Chopper, faz um remédio para ele. – Zoro apontou para o loiro.

- Infelizmente, não há remédio para a estupidez. – Uma pequena gota de suor apareceu na rena. Porem, logo desapareceu – Agora sou eu.

xxx

**Chopper**

Que todas as crianças ou jovens doentes possam melhorar, sentindo a magia do Natal. E que tenham a esperança de um ano cheio de saúde, pois qualquer doença pode ser curada. Este conselho serve para todos, nunca desistem. Para todo o mundo, sigam uma alimentação saudável, façam exercício e descansem. Que o próximo ano seja um ano cheio de saúde.

xxx

- Oh… Que lindo, Chopper. – elogiou Nami.

- Idiota, não penses que eu fico feliz com elogios. Idiota! – Um sorriso e um rubor vermelho eram mostrados no rosto de Chopper que executava uma estranha dança.

- O Doutor-san hoje faz anos. – lembrou a mulher de cabelos negros.

- Pois é. – exclamou Nami. – Vamos cantar os parabéns. Ichi, Ni, San …

- Happy Basudee tu yuu  
Happy Basudee tu yuu  
Happy Basudee dia Chopper-san  
Happy Basudee tu yuu

-Ureshiina Kyou wa  
Tanoshiina Kyou wa  
Tanjoubi Omedetoo  
O Uta o Utaimashoo

Todos cantavam com grande entusiasmo e alegria. Chopper estava tão feliz, que lágrimas desciam pela sua face.

- Ahahah. Doutar-san parece muito feliz! – notou a arqueóloga – Sou a seguinte.

xxx

**Robin**

Neste Natal e no próximo ano, espero que tenham boas notas, contudo para isso é preciso estudar muito. Porém a vida não é só estudar, temos de passar tempo com os nossos amigos também, por isso também desejo que encontrem amigos como eu encontrei, amigos em que se possa confiar com a vida e que nos ajudarão a ultrapassar os momentos tristes e farão parte dos momentos mais felizes.

xxx

- Bem dito, Robin onee-sama.

- Parece que aquelas joias de há dois anos atrás resultaram mesmo. – declarou Usopp

- uhn – um olhar mortal saiu de Nami o que provocou medo ao atirador e ao médico.

- SUPPER! Nico Robin é muito boa. Pronto, agora é a minha vez. SUPPERRR!

xxx

**Franky**

Tenham um Natal e um Ano SUPPER! Bebam, comam, até fartar. Que tenham um Natal cheio de amor e também melhores momentos do que maus. Dancem, cantem, mostrem a vossa felicidade para com os outros e sejam felizes.

xxx

- Yohohohoho. Seguirei o seu conselho, Franky-san. – Brook exaltou de alegria – Isso pede uma música.

- Sim, sim, sim, uma música! – gritaram Luffy, Usopp e Chopper – Uma música de Natal!

- Yohohohohoh. Aqui vamos nós!

- Yuki wo keri, noyama koete  
Suberi yuku, karui sori  
Utagoe mo, takarakani  
Kokoro mo isamuyo, sori no asobi  
Jingle bell, Jingle bell, suzu ga naru  
Kyo mo tanoshii, sori no asobi, oh!  
Jingle bell, Jingle bell, suzu ga naru  
Sa, sa, ikoyo, sori no asobi

Palmas, risos, vozes. Havia muita confusão. Mas acima de tudo, alegria e paz.

- Muito bem. Yohohohohoh. Agora vamos ao meu desejo de Natal

xxx

**Brook**

O Natal é um tempo de reencontro. Por isso espero que possam rever os vossos parentes e amigos e juntos festejar o Natal. Também desejo que o ano que está p'ra vir, seja o melhor até agora. Para superamos as dificuldades e conhecermos muitos novos amigos, basta cantar com o coração e conseguiremos. A família é um bem importante, com eles podes sempre contar, com os amigos verdadeiros a mesma coisa. Que a idade não vos impeça de realizar os vossos sonhos e sejam felizes.

xxx

-Muito bem, Brook. – felicitou Nami.

- Sim… foi muito… lindo – Franky chorava e um braço tapando os olhos.

"_Muito bem, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky e Brook. Aposto que o vossos telespectadores adoraram também. Agora deixo o meu voto natalício."_

O Natal não é só prendas e doces. O Natal é das vivências mais importantes do ano.

Sabem porquê?

Porque é o tempo em que a família se junta,

É o tempo de fazer novos projetos e sonhos,

É o tempo de renovação, mas ao mesmo tempo, de tradição

Já pensaram na cor do Natal?

Uns dizem que é o vermelho e o branco.

Estas cores simbolizam o amor e a paz.

O amor da família e a sua união. A paz e a alegria que se mostram neste tempo.

Para outros, a cor do Natal é verde e branca.

O verde simboliza a esperança e o branco a paz.

A esperança de reencontrarmos os nossos entes queridos e de poder festejar com eles

a magia do Natal.

Para mim, o Natal é de todas as cores.

Cada cor simboliza um sentimento.

No Natal sentimos tudo

Alegria, tristeza, saudade e amor, angústia e suspense, entre outros

Desejo-vos um Natal cheio de emoções e um Ano Novo cheio de descobertas

_Dalamin Shara_


End file.
